Dream
Dreams are the primary type of user-created content within Furcadia. Analogous to maps in other games, the term Dream is generally used to refer to user-created worlds. However, technically, the official main maps are also Dreams, and are created with the same tools and in the same fashion as user content. Any player may create and upload a Dream, though most Dreams have limitations on where and how this may be achieved. Dream creation The Windows-based Furcadia game download includes an art editor and a map creating program. Users are encouraged to create their own virtual worlds, called Dreams, using these tools. These worlds can be uploaded to the Furcadia server and used for a variety of purposes, such as roleplaying, structured gaming, or places to socialize Out of Character. Dreams remain open to the public area in which they are uploaded, so long as it is inhabited, and, if unoccupied, it is eventually unloaded automatically. Dreams can include the use of audio files in the WMA, Ogg, MOD, S3M, WAV and MIDI (.mid) formats, to name a few. Most Dreams take advantage of a relatively user-friendly coding language known as DragonSpeak, or "DS". DragonSpeak allows users to develop interactivity into their dreams, ranging from a simple action like opening a door, to far more complex uses, such as a complete game of chess or laser-tag. Dream owners are allowed to make and use bots to accomplish things that DragonSpeak cannot, but these are not officially supported by Furcadia. Dreams run off several file types. ".MAP" files hold the main Dream layout, ".DS" files hold the DragonSpeak code, and ".FOX" (replacing the older ".FSH" format) and PCX files hold patch art for Furcadia. Every aspect of the Furcadia interface can be customized with Furcadia skins. Skins are made with a "marbled.pcx" file that is used for the background, two ".FOX" files (buttons.fox and the customizable dsbtns.fox), a settings file (skin.ini) and several fonts. Dream types Popular Dream types include: *build-a-homes, where players can buy a temporary house from staff for free and decorate it with items in-game *hangout dreams, usually featuring a bar or café area, and *roleplaying dreams, often with their own local continuities. Furcadia hosts a wide variety of roleplaying Dreams, ranging from strict-continuity roleplay (in which the dream is its own independent world) to persona play (roleplay that is light and is governed by few rules). Roleplaying dreams also come in a myriad of different forms, ranging from feral (feral wolf and horse dreams are immensely popular, concentrated in the Northeast region of the popular 'main map', Allegria Island) to furre to human. Many dreams revolve around fantasy plots and themes, based on popular books, television programs and even ancient mythology; some dream ideas are created entirely out of the minds of their creators. Dream standards Although Furcadia itself is unrated, individual dreams may specify a standard which details what kind of behavior, language, and content may be allowed. Before March 2007, Furcadia used a rating system akin to the MPAA film rating system. Since March 2007, Furcadia uses its own dream standards system which allows users to define exactly what kind of behavior should be allowed on a per-dream basis. The dream standards are based on age groups, ranging from Everyone8+ to Adult Only, with specific behavior, language, and content restrictions. Some main maps — FurN and Hawthorne (previously Haven) — immediately block the users from entering the if they are not within the specified age group and parental controls are enabled. Main maps Furcadia includes a number of "main maps" — that is, public, permanent areas created by game staff. Main maps are always available, and many are included with the initial Furcadia download. The ones directly accessible from the user interface include: * Naia Green, intended to be Furcadia s community center. Many Beekin volunteers gather here to help answer user questions. * Challenges, a game-oriented area that includes boards for chess, checkers, "pillow wars," and others. * Acropolis, an area for out-of-character socializing and dream uploads. * Furrabian Nights, a Mature 18+ environment. User-created content follows guidelines set in the new dream standards and is of a mature nature. * Hawthorne (replacing Haven), a Mature 16+ environment dream meant for the harsher, more savage side of Furcadia. It employs the same basic layout as Haven did, with darker patching and other content-related changes. * Allegria Island, a popular location for dream uploads. * Meovanni Village, an area intended for persona play (a form of simplified roleplay). * Imaginarium, an area intended for deeper roleplay. Many roleplay-oriented dreams are uploaded here. * The Wylde, a main map for Ferians, featuring thirteen different biomes with habitats upon which players can upload their dreams. * Vinca Nexus, the central hub connecting the rest of the main maps, as well as the destination if a character is ejected from another map or Dream. * Olde Town, the newest main map with an Adult's Only Clean rating. Intended for adult players who wish to socialize without violent or sexually explicit themes. Other official maps There are several other official maps that are not accessible directly from the user interface, but are maintained by Dragon's Eye Productions and/or have permanent status. The following is an incomplete list of these other official maps: * Pineapple Lake Resort, the new welcome Dream where new players learn about the game. It replaces the old welcome Dream, which is now known as the Welcome Tutorial. * Welcome Tutorial, a tutorial area where new players learn about the game. * Beekins' Aerie, the Beekin map. Beekin classes and meetings are held here. * Theriopolis, a roleplaying map. Magic here is weak and barely exists. * Goldwyn, a roleplaying map. Magic here is more prevalent. * Dusk 2 Dawn, a dark, Mature 16+ map. * Town Meeting, a temporary dream where an annual "Town Meeting" is held, accessible only to Silver Sponsors. * Silver Showcase, a scenic map where only Silver Sponsors can upload Dreams, but anyone can visit * Zephiroth, a flying island-themed map that only available to winged players or those summoned by winged players. * The five annual festival dreams, Jujinka's Spring Festival, M'Rill's Festival of the Sun, Jemmion's Rameen Festival, Wolf Howl, and Danival's Winter Festival. Category:Dreamweaving